Two Parts Of The Abused
by PsychoticSlyth
Summary: In third year Sirius was freed and Harry went to live with him, Things aren't perfect. Things aren't perfect at the Malfoy residence either. Can they get through?
1. Nothing Seems to go My Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Or anything else......**

_This is my first story and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right but... Well, review please and remember, this is my first try!_

**Draco POV**  
  
I reread the parchment for what seemed like the thousandth time. All around me the other Slytherins were sniggering, talking, and having a good time while I sat there in complete shock and relief. Luscious Malfoy, the 'great' death eater, was found dead. Mother had sent an owl with the news. She also sent me 'The Daily Prophet'; it didn't surprise me that the story was all over the front page. I wasn't shaken up by Father's sudden death like Mother, though I was extremely pleased. Father and I never had a close relationship. Every night he would get as drunk as he could before he came staggering up the stairs to my room where he would toss me around like a rag doll. Mother never encouraged him, but she didn't prevent him from doing it either. We never spoke about it to anyone. Madam Pomfry always questioned me about the bruises and shallow cuts and gashes on my rendezvous to her office. At the beginning of the year she even sent Father an owl about it, but all that did was make it worse. At Christmas, when I got home, Father was in such a drunken rage that he stabbed me. After that I begged Pomfry not to send another letter and she never did. I was knocked out of my thoughts almost literally. Crabbe and Goyle had decided to start throwing food at each other and I got hit in the cross fire by a rather large drumstick. "You blundering idiots! Watch where you throw your food." I snapped at the two pigs. With that, I got up from the table and left the hall. On my way out I ran into Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood. "Oh look it's the Golden Trio." I said with less malice than usual. Granger and Weasel just rolled their eyes and walked into the Great Hall holding hands. Potter, however, stayed back unmoved by the comment. "What's got you so happy?" Potter snapped back, "Your father's dead shouldn't you be off mourning him somewhere?" I glared at him and lowered my voice, "You don't know the half of it." He shrugged and stepped around me, disappearing behind the door. I unconsciously touched my upper abdomen right below my heart where Father had plunged the knife into my skin. I quickly removed my hand and lowered it to my side aiming to forget what was there. Stalking down the hall toward the dungeons I walked into a girl I hadn't seen before. "Watch where you're going you imbecile." I snapped. She looked at me with green-blue gray eyes and didn't answer. "Are you lost or something?" I asked her. She shook her head, sending her long black hair flying. "Sorry you're such a snob, and I'm not lost." She replied shortly. I stood there with an apathetic face, but in my mind I was shocked. No one had ever talked to me like that before, except for maybe Potter. "I'm sorry I was the littlest bit concerned." I answered, "By the way, what year are you?" "4th." She replied coldly, "What's your name?" "Draco Malfoy, unfortunately." I said the last word so quietly she didn't hear, "What's yours?" "Rebecca Lupin, but call me Becky." She answered. "You're a fourth year? Same as me. I've never seen you around before." "Transferred student." "Hold on. Your father is Reamus Lupin?!?" I asked after her name finally sunk in. "Of course." She replied, "And your father is Luscious Malfoy." I nodded glumly, examining Becky for the first time. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a tight green v-neck shirt, and low-heeled black shoes. Becky caught me staring at her and quickly drew her robe around herself. I blushed ever so lightly and asked her what house she was in. "Slytherin." She replied with a smirk that could rival my own. I smirked back and continued down the hall without another word.  
  
_I could hear his pounding uneven footsteps coming towards my room. "Not again." I inwardly groaned. I thought about hiding, but it was impossible to avoid Father's dark piercing eyes. His footsteps came closer and I held my breath as they stopped outside my door. Two seconds later the door was blasted open and in came Father with his wand in a terrifying rage. "You little fucker!" he bellowed as he stalked into the room, even more drunk than usual. He towered over me as I shook with fear. This only pleased him. He began inflicting blows to my head and stomach, occasionally casting a spell to keep me from moving and screaming. He then waved a small piece of parchment in front of my face. "You think I mistreat you?!? I'll show you mistreatment, you fucking little bastard!" He pulled something from inside his robes and I closed my eyes as tightly as I could as I realized what it was......a knife. 'Oh my God, he's finally going to kill me!' I thought. Just then I felt a searing pain underneath my fast beating heart. I screamed out and slowly opened my eyes. Father had gone, but he left the knife sticking out of my skin. Blood was soaking my silk pajama top and silver bed sheets. I staggered over to my dresser and with as much will as I could gather, pulled out the knife. I felt another flash of pain and gritted my teeth. Finally, I managed to free myself from the cold metal blade, but I was beginning to feel lightheaded and I couldn't focus or stand. The more blood I lost, the worse it became. Soon, I began to sway then fell onto my once green rug, now stained a deep color. I took one last breath before I blacked out, my hand over the bleeding wound.  
_  
I woke up gasping for air and covered in cold sweat, my silver sheets tangled tightly around me. I slowly reached a hand to my throbbing chest. There was no blood, good, it was just a dream... Thank God it was just a dream. I don't think I could survive another episode like that. The pain in my chest began to slowly subside and I laid back down onto the pillows and willed myself into another restless sleep.  
  
_I was in the Slytherin common room, the fire lighting up the space with a dim glow. Suddenly, I heard someone creeping up behind me. I tensed, listening to the soft footsteps get closer. They stopped at the back of my chair and I braced myself against the blow I knew would come only to feel Becky slide her arms around my neck. "Hi." She whispered as she moved from behind me and onto my lap. "Hi." I whispered back. Becky leaned forward and we locked lips. She gently moved her tongue between my lips as the kiss became more passionate......  
_  
"Draco!" I groaned and turned onto my side trying to get back into my dream. "Draco!" I felt someone violently shake my arm. "What do you bloody want?!?" I snapped as I sat up to find Crabbe and Goyle standing next to my bed. They exchanged relieved glances. "What?" I demanded, sliding my feet onto the carpet. "We thought you were dying." Goyle explained in his usual sleepy tone. "Now why in the hell would you think that?" I stared at them both icily. Did they know about Father? Or my dream? "You were moaning in your sleep." Crabbe said as if he was the one just getting up. Moaning?? I remembered my dream about Becky. Becky! Had she had the same dream? I became annoyed with myself and pushed the thought away. What did I care about what Becky thought? I shoved past the two idiots and made my way to the bathroom. After securing the door I proceeded to remove my green silk pajamas and change into my robes. I stopped when I came to the scar. Its pinkish pale color stood out from the surrounding skin. I gently ran my finger across it's now smooth surface. There was a knock on the door and I quickly finished changing. Gathering my clothes, I unlocked the door and made my way to potions.  
  
Snape muttered his usual boring lecture and put the ingredients on the board. "Now begin." He hissed. Everyone began to work franticly on their truth potion, but I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to follow the instructions. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape hovered above me, an all too familiar glint in his eyes, "You wouldn't mind as to tell me if you added mandrake root to your potion?" I stared at his ridiculously large, crooked nose and smirked. "I fail to see what's so amusing." Snape hissed, "Now come with me." He took a sample of my 'potion' and took hold of my wrist. I flinched and tried vainly to remove my hand from his grasp. His grip tightened the more I struggled and I became desperate. Snape looked at me like I was crazy as he dragged me out the door. "What is your problem?!" He whispered angrily as he shoved me against the dungeon wall. "Don't touch me!!" I hollered, freeing myself from his clasp. He stared at me blankly as I looked back at him with frightened eyes. "Just don't touch me." I whispered lowering my eyes. "I...." Snape began. "Just please don't." I crossed my arms over my chest and grasped my elbows. He stood there, his eyes narrowed. "Well.....See me after class." Snape turned and stormed back into the room. I gathered myself together and followed suit.  
  
**Harry POV  
**  
The fire spread warmth throughout the Gryffindor common room. I sat in a nearby chair trying to make some sense of what my life had become. Just last year I thought living with Sirius would be great, but the only reason I believed it would was because of his promises. But I now know his promises were just lies. The first week with Sirius was perfect but that didn't last long. He began to ignore the fact I was even there and sometimes he would leave for days at a time, leaving me to take care of the house and Buckbeak. The only time he even spoke to me was when I did something wrong, which was at least two times a day. I could have accidentally knocked over a salt shaker and he would holler and hit me against the stone floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively flinched, "What did I do?" The hand fell from my shoulder and Ron came into view. "Sorry Mate. Didn't mean to startle you." I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Just a little lost in thought." He looked at me strangely and then sat down in the chair across from me. "So," he started, "how are things with you and Sirius?" My mind flashed through my previous thoughts and I put on a way-fake smile, "Great! It's way better than the Dursley's. I can't wait to go back this summer." 'Sure... can't wait to get thrashed around a bit more, maybe he'll even break my arm again.' I thought silently. "Herms is worried, she says you look more withdrawn and don't ever want to spend time with us anymore." Ron began again, "She said maybe things with you and Sirius aren't going that good, I told her everything was fine and that he would never do anything to you but she still says something is wrong. She told me to come ask... threatened me more like." He finished and gave me a questioning look, a look that asked me to tell him that everything was fine, that Sirius was great and that he wouldn't do anything, but all I did was say, "Your point?" in a cold voice. "My point is we're worried about you." He said looking hurt. "I have potions homework." I said with no emotion and stalked out of the common room and towards the library. Truth be told I didn't have potions homework but I didn't really want to lie to Ron about Sirius anymore. And the part of not wanting to spend time with them, I'm surprised they even noticed I wasn't there. Lately, those two have become inseparable. I even caught them making out in an empty classroom once. When I reached the library I noticed only one other person there.  
  
**Review!!!!!! **

**See the pretty Blue/Purple button? Yeah, that one, it says 'go' Click it, then tell me how the chapter was. That's it, a little closer... Little More..... Almost there.... CLICK!!**


	2. Avoiding Awkward Questions

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.... sniff sniff**_

****

****

**Draco POV  
**  
Everyone else quickly gathered their things and scampered out the door while I stayed behind and slowly picked up my books and scraps of parchment as I let my thoughts wander. Snape sat at his desk watching me. Once I finished, he beckoned me into his office. The room was very dark, even with 10 candles lit. Potion ingredients, books, and bottles of liquids littered the tall sinister shelves. In the center of the room was a large, black desk that was covered with stacks of term papers. Snape walked over to the desk and with a wave of his wand, made all of the parchment papers disappear. He sat down and motioned to a leather seat in front of him. I sat down in the chair while he glared at me with his cold black eyes that reminded me of Father. I lowered my eyes waiting for him to yell or begin to beat me. We sat there for what seemed like hours, but I knew was only a few minutes. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape finally spoke, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to use a truth potion?" I didn't answer, but instead let my eyes wander around the room. I examined the shelves and their contents. Nothing seemed to interest me until I saw a small, round, clear ball. It was sitting on a golden stand and I was just about to ask about it when Snape interrupted me. "Like I said, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force you?" I ignored him, as I started to focus more and more on the ball. Snape cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What's that ball over there?" Snape's eyes narrowed and his voice turned into a deep terrifying hiss, "Why do you ask?" "Because I want to know." I said with more courage than I felt. "Some shouldn't know what they want to know." Snape snapped. "What is it?" "None of your God Damn business!" His voice rose to a terrible roar. I tried to hide how frightened I was, but to no prevail. I fell off the chair and moved myself as far away from him as I could. His face turned into Father's and I closed my eyes and began to whimper. "Please no." I whispered, "Not again." I heard footsteps coming towards me and I curled myself into a tight ball. "Please don't hit me," I felt salty tears stream down my face, "Please. I'm sorry." The footsteps came closer then stopped. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. "Draco," It was Snape's voice, not Father's. I slowly opened my eyes to find Snape staring at me, concern clearly shone in his eyes. "Draco, what's wrong?" I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, avoiding his gaze. Snape kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, which I swiftly shrugged off. He sternly pulled me face level with his eyes and repeated the question. I still gave no answer. Snape stood and walked over to the clear ball. Then whispered something to it. A few minutes passed before he turned back to me. "It was your Father wasn't it?" I sat there emotionless and gave him one final glare before I dashed out the door towards the grounds.

**Harry POV  
**  
I recognized the person immediately and ran toward him. "Moony! What are you doing here?" I asked more excited than I wanted to be. Lupin looked up from his stacks of parchment and smiled. "Hi Harry. I'm just finishing up a few letters and things. What are you up to?" He stared at my bare wrist and I quickly pulled down my sleeves. "Nothing." I answered quickly, "Just passing through." Lupin gave me a curious look that said, 'I know something's up and if you don't tell me, I'll just find out myself.' I ignored him and slid out the door. I hurried down the hall as I heard the door fly open and Lupin's footsteps coming after me. I quickened my pace and ran outside onto the grounds just as he was turning the corner. I looked across the lawn and saw someone by the lake. His platinum blonde hair gave his identity away. "Malfoy." I said shortly as I sat a few feet away from him. Draco glanced at me then looked away. "Potter." He said in a dead voice. In the short moment that he looked at me I noticed his tear stained face. "Something wrong?" I asked, barely managing to hide my concern. "I wish everyone would leave me alone!" Draco shouted. I stared at him in shock. "Something we both have in common." I whispered. Draco wiped away a stray tear and stared at my once again bare wrists. "Attempting to off ourselves are we Potter?" he said with almost no malice. I pulled down my sleeves angrily. I might as well staple the God damn things to my wrists. Maybe then they would stay down. I looked out over the lake and sighed, "What do you care?" "I don't." Draco wiped away a few fresh tears with his robe sleeve. "Whatever. What are you crying about? Finally mourning Daddy?" Draco lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. He kept grabbing for my neck, but I was moving to fast for him to keep me still. Quidditch saves my life again. After managing to land a few good punches, I threw Draco aside and glared at him. "What is your problem!?!" I yelled, my voice rang throughout the grounds. Draco didn't answer, but he dove at me again, this time knocking us both into the lake. We thrashed around in the water while still inflicting blows on each other. I swear I heard his arm snap once. We continued going at each other until I felt a hand pull me out by the back of my collar.

****

****

****

****

**SPeLL-BouND-CRy-BaBy:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad someone's reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

**__**

**_Please review!!!!!_**


	3. The Outburst

_A/N:_ _I'm sorry for the short chapters. The next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading._  
  
**Draco POV**  
  
Potter just doesn't know when to quit. We were fighting for what seemed like a few minutes until Becky and her Werewolf father pulled us out of the lake. Lupin took Harry inside while Becky stayed out on the grounds and stared at me with a weird expression. "Are you okay?" she asked with less sarcasm than usual. "I'm fine." I snapped. She walked over towards me a touched my arm. I felt a surging fire of pain and gritted my teeth. "Looks like it's broken." She whispered, "You got Potter pretty good too." Becky took out her wand, held the tip over my injured arm, and muttered a spell. There was a small flash of light and I could move my arm without the pain. "Thanks." I murmured as I moved my arm around in a circle to make sure it was okay. Becky smiled and nodded. "I better get going." She looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something that couldn't be found. "Night." I let my eyes be locked onto hers and smirked. She came closer until there was only a few inches between us. Becky leaned in and I felt her warm lips on my cheek. "Night." She whispered before she walked back up to the castle.

**Harry POV  
**  
Lupin dragged me up the staircase and into an empty classroom. He locked the door before turning on me his eyes filled with concern and anger. "What's wrong with you Harry?" he asked. I ignored his question and started glancing around the room for some means of escape, but found none. He repeated the question. There was a few minutes of dead silence before Lupin pulled a bottle of some sort of liquid from his robes. God, I wish I'd paid more attention in Potions. He cast a body binding curse and poured the liquid down my throat. "Now," Lupin said after he finished practically gagging me, "What's wrong?" I felt an answer flow out of my mouth before I could even think. "Sirius is what's wrong. Damn it! If he would just pay even a speck of attention to me maybe I wouldn't be here right now, being forced to answer some fucking questions by some mother fucking Werewolf!" Lupin stared at me opened mouthed. "I guess that truth potion was a little too strong." He said, "Now, Harry, what does Sirius do to you?" My eyes were blazing. I felt all the anger from the past year boil up inside and I couldn't stop myself from answering. "You want to know what?!? Shit! All he fucking does is ignore me. To him I'm just some bull shit kid who doesn't have a life and has all the time in the whole God damn world to worship is every mother fucking move!! You know what else?!? If I slipup and breathe the wrong fucking way, I'm his damn punching bag!! And guess what!?! I wouldn't be fucking here right now, going through all this shit, if everyone would just leave me the hell alone!!" Lupin sat down in a chair and ran his fingers through his matted hair. "Harry, I had no idea....." "Damn right you didn't!! No one did!! Oh, Sirius is too fucking good to do that! Fuck this!! Fuck life!! The only reason I'm still damn alive right now is because I'm the boy-who-fucking-lived and had his parents killed by some bastard in a cape!!" I felt so pissed that if Lupin had taken the body binding curse off, he would be covered in his own God damn blood!! He stood up and turned to face me. "I think that sheds a little light on everything." "Damn right it fucking does!!" I then realized what I had just said in the last half hour and became even more enraged, "Shit! I just, Fuck!, told him, Damn!, everything! Shit!" I felt the body binding curse and the truth potion begin to wear off. Lupin's eyes began to turn a yellow color and he quickly left the room.

**

* * *

**

**ava nagela: **Thank You

**dea puella: **Yeah! You pressed the button! LOL. Thanks for your review and here's another chapter. I hope you like this one as much as the first two. **_

* * *

_**

_**Please review!**_


	4. The Accident

  
  
Draco POV  
  
I touched my cheek and smiled. There was a rustling sound in the bushes that made me jump. I quietly crept over towards it and looked inside to find Weasel and the Mudblood snogging. They didn't notice I was watching, big surprise, so I just left them to it. I didn't want to be around when it got intimate. I shuddered at the thought of their kids. Big, puffy, red- headed monsters running around an old run-down shack. I began to hear strange moaning noises coming from the bush and quickly made my way up to the castle. When I opened the door I froze. There was Lupin, on the staircase, changing into a Werewolf. Only one thought came to mind, 'Run!', but my legs just wouldn't move. Lupin was in full Werewolf form now and his ferocious, glowing, yellow eyes landed on me. He let out a deep howl and came bounding towards me. My body finally kicked to gear and I sprinted towards the Great Hall. I had barely managed to close and bolt the door, when there was a loud thud against it. Lupin let out another ear-shattering howl and charged at the door again and again. I franticly searched of some means of a way out, then ran over to Dumbledore's chair and quickly sat down. There was another howl and I knew the door wasn't going to last much longer. There was some kind of a password to make this work, now what was it? I scanned through all of my memories, well the good ones at least, until I finally came to the answer. "Dung bombs!!" I shouted just as the door gave way.

Harry POV  
  
I remembered it was a full moon tonight and instantly knew why Lupin had left so soon. Just then, there was a snap and a cloud of smoke came from the fireplace and flooded the room. After the soot had settled I realized who was there. "Malfoy? How the bloody hell did you get in there?" I asked him with complete shock and interest. Draco stepped gingerly out of the fireplace and tried to brush the ash off his robes, but only smeared it more. I repeated my question. Draco glanced up as if he just now noticed someone was watching him. He sat down on a nearby desk and ran his hand through his hair, causing a shower of soot to fall onto the floor. There was a loud distant howl and I immediately bolted the door. I turned to face Draco now covered in filth, while he desperately tried to wipe it off. "Draco?" I inquired taking a seat across from him. He looked up from his robes and said, "Since when are we on first name terms Potter?" I shrugged off the comment before continuing. "How did you get here anyways?" "Dumbledore's chair." Draco smirked. He must have noticed my puzzled expression because then he added, "I bewitched his chair in second year." "Really?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes really. How else would you explain me suddenly appearing in the fireplace covered in ash?" "Floo Powder." I said nonchalantly. He let out a snort of laughter, which made a cloud of smoke come out of his nose sending Draco into a coughing fit. There was another howl, closer this time. Draco and I fell silent as we listened to the approaching footsteps. Another loud howl pierced the air making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. The footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped outside the classroom door. The only sound was the sound of Lupin's heavy, uneven breathing.

* * *

Ava Nagela: Thanx

Opal: I know, but the swearing was just for that one part. The rest of the story is cleaner.

Iluska: Really?? Well, thanks anyway, but I already got an editor who I guess, isn't doing her job very well. I'll have to have a talk with her....

CinderBrat: laughs Don't worry. There's no slash. They're just getting to know eachother better....

* * *

Thanks everyone for your reviews!! And terribly sry for the short chapter. I'm having a small case of writers block. I'll post more soon! 


End file.
